Awkward Feelings
by Eireen
Summary: Haruka has just accepted her duty as Sailor Uranus. That's when her and her beautiful partner's lives start to change.
1. Awakening

Here I am, excited like a child. I can't believe I'm writing again about Haruka & Michiru, but it seems like it can't be helped :P  
This story takes place after Haruka accepted her duty as Sailor Uranus.  
Please, read and review. And tell me about any mistakes. I'm not an english native speaker.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Awkward Feelings**

**1. Awakening**

It had been a long, sleepless night. Memories of that very day still playing in her mind... the race, then that boy turning into a youma, her henshin pen appearing right before her, Michiru preventing her from touching it, transforming into Sailor Neptune to fight the enemy. Her sacrifice and confession... that was what brought her to made up her mind, stop running away and face her duty as Sailor Uranus.  
All those nightmares she had always refused to accept, were now haunting her. Now she knew it was a vision of a future they had to prevent, fulfilling their mission, whatever it was. Would they be able to do that? Would she be able to match up with her skillful partner?  
Those thoughts kept Haruka tossing and turning in her bed all night long. When she got up in the morning and looked herself in the mirror, she looked into tired teal eyes, with dark circles beneath them. Her hair was ruffled.  
She felt exhausted and yet determined. She didn't regret her choice, not for a second. It was the right thing to do, what she was supposed to do and most of all, wanted to.  
When the doorbell rang, Haruka almost jumped, too lost in her world.  
"Who the hell..?" she blurted, moving towards the door. It was a Sunday morning, didn't people sleep on Sunday?  
She was ready to dismiss any intruder, but the person Haruka found in front of the door left her speechless. "Michiru.. san?"  
"Good morning, Haruka-san. Did I wake you?" the aqua-haired girl asked politely, looking at the mess of her partner's hair and the pajama the tall blond was still wearing. A light smile playing on her lips.  
"Oh, not at all. Please, come in." and she moved aside, cursing herself for letting her partner catch her off guard.  
"A cup of coffee?" she ventured, following Michiru in the small sitting room.  
"Yes, please." the sea beauty answered while looking around.  
"Make yourself at ease."

Minutes later, they were sitting on the couch with two steaming cups.  
"Did you sleep well?" Michiru's voice was so soft that Haruka almost missed her words. She wondered whether to tell the truth or act nonchalantly. Then she decided for the truth. "Not really. Too many thoughts to deal with."  
"I thought so..." was her serious reply, almost apprehensive.  
"I'll catch up. I'm the fastest runner, remember?" Haruka replied more to Michiru's benefit then her own satisfaction.  
Something that the young violinist seemed to understand. "Arigatou. For everything. I've been alone in this fight for quite a long and now.. now everything has changed. There are things we need to discuss."  
"I'm listening." Haruka's voice sounded too serious even to her. Why was she feeling so nervous? It was the first time she felt uneasy around a girl.  
"First of all, we need to train. You're good in sports, but fighting a youma is something even more challenging. I know you will learn fast and that's why we need to spend time together, learning to know each other. Living together could help us a lot."  
"I see..." she murmured, then with a startled look: "Nani?"  
Did she hear right? Living together? It was all too fast, even for a racer.  
"Does it bother you?"  
"No." and it was true. The young racer had always loved to be free, boundless and yet the idea of spend more time with Michiru made her feel... happy? Relieved? Excited?  
She performed one of her best charming smile: "Gomen, Michiru-san. It's all so sudden, but I would be happy to live with you."  
Was it a bit too explicit..?  
Michiru seemed to have the same thought and her soft giggles caught Haruka off guard – again. Did the aqua-haired girl even imagine how beautiful she was when smiling?  
"Ara.. are you trying to seduce me?"  
Could the charmer become the charmed one? Because that was exactly how Haruka was feeling, something that never happened before and that was now making her blush lightly.

Haruka vs Michiru: 0 – 1

"Would it be that bad if I do?" there, the perfect reply. Her self confidence back again.  
It was now Michiru's turn to hesitate, just for a moment. So, even the elegant violinist had some weak points, something she didn't usually show to others.

Haruka vs Michiru: 1 – 1

"Who knows..." the aqua-haired girl said with an enigmatic smile. Something Haruka would have learned lo love and hate at the same time  
"There's another matter..."  
"Whether we sleep together or not?" there again, she would have never let her partner get to her so easily again... – the tall blonde couldn't even imagine what was awaiting her.  
"Two beds and two bedroom will work out fine." the violinist replied with an amused smile. Haruka was such a teaser. No wonder many girls fell in love with the 'handsome' Tenoh Haruka. "I was talking about school. We need to transfer to a new one."  
"Why?"  
"Because we need to spend more time together and... I've felt something strange around that school. Something.. wrong."  
"Our enemies?" Haruka asked in a serious tone.  
"I'm not sure..."  
"...and that's why we need to investigate. Okay, which school is it?" the young racer was quickly catching up with all the news, as Michiru noticed.  
"Mugen High."


	2. Transferred students

Thanks to CloudAuditoreFair-SinisterJ and Keeper Aki for their reviews. Let me know if my work is up to the expectations ;)

* * *

**2. Transferred students**

"Class, these are your new classmates. Please, introduce yourself."  
"My name is Kaioh Michiru. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Tenoh Haruka. Nice to meet you."  
After their presentation an awkward moment took place. It was silence – different from the one they dreamed about, but still dreadful – and then a burst of whispering and chatter. The female population sighed when Haruka winked at them, while boys turned easily on at the sight of Michiru's polite smile and composure.  
Then the teacher dismissed them and they took a seat in the back of the class room, while the history lesson started.  
They both ignored those glances of curiosity and kept on listening to the teacher, encouraging the others to do the same after a while. But the real fuss was yet to come...  
At lunch time their class was suddenly in a siege. Rumors about the new transferred students spread quickly in a school, especially when they're famous.  
"Tenoh-kun, would you sit with us?"  
"Kaioh-san, shall I show you the school?"  
"Can I have your autograph, Tenoh-kun?"  
"A photo with me, Kaioh-san?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend, Tenoh-kun?"  
Haruka looked at her partner, knowing their thoughts were the same. It was starting to get a little annoying, but before the tall blonde could react dryly...  
"Enough!" a sharp voice silenced them all. There was a tall girl with long brown hair and glasses, fists on her hips, glaring at her mates with blue eyes. "Behave yourself and stop making such an uproar for nothing."  
The crowd started to dissolve, even though there were still whispers, complaints and darting looks to the spoilsport.  
"Arigatou." Michiru thanked the girl.  
"You're welcome. I'm the class president, by the way. Tsukame Asuka."  
"Nice to meet you, Asuka-san. It's a pleasure to be saved by such a cute girl."  
Hearing Haruka's pretentious words, Michiru could hardly restrain herself from sighing, waiting for Asuka's response. But the brunette surprised her.  
"Sure... if you say so. There, something I've prepared for you two. It should help you getting accustomed with our school habits." and she handed them some papers. "Enjoy your meal." and with that, she left.  
Haruka was left speechless. It was quite rare for her to be ignored that way. Was she loosing her edge? The soft giggles of her partner alerted her of Michiru's powers back in action: the girl was definitely reading her mind.  
"Do you want me to test again your flirtatious attitude?"  
The tall blonde murmured something with a light purple tinge on her cheeks. Then her attention was focused on Asuka's papers. "A hand-drawn map of the school, our class schedule and clubs information... that girl sure knows her."  
"Indeed." Michiru agreed, scanning her copy. She was well aware of the looks of those around the two of them. Waiting for the right moment to approach again, observing, judging. Would their meal have always been like that?  
"Let's go find a quiet place, shall we?"  
"Sure." answered Haruka, following her outside their class room. It took them a while, but then they found the perfect place. It was a small terrace with some ornamental plants and no one in sight.  
There Haruka could feel the blowing wind, while Michiru was delighted by the sweet scent of the sea. Something that the taller girl couldn't feel - not so far from the seaside, but she had learned soon enough that the aqua-haired girl's perceptions were much stronger than hers.  
They relaxed and talked, enjoying each other's company. In that safe place they learned more about one another and became closer.  
The excitement about them only faded a bit. There were still girls drooling for Haruka and boys acting all big when Michiru was around, but the closeness between the two Senshi became obvious: the famous racer had stolen the heart of their princess, moaned the boys, while the girls complained it was the distant violinist who bewitched her beloved prince.  
It was something they all discussed at length.  
To Haruka and Michiru it was just a relief, since the rumors prevented them from being stalked again by admirers and suitors.  
Yet there was something more keeping them separated from other students, something that couldn't be named, something they dreamed about and could only be done by them.  
In Haruka's and Michiru's life there was no time for childish infatuations. Neither dreams nor ambitions...

"Of course there is!" stated a blond girl, standing near her desk, her hair in a long braid on her back. Her dark eyes were lively as well as her attitude.  
"I'm telling you, there's not. I've checked." came Asuka's calm reply, the tall brunette right next to her firend.  
"What is it that there's or there's not?" Haruka stepped in, unable to refrain herself in front of such cute girls. The smaller one blushed deeply and stuttered something the young racer couldn't quite understand.  
"Her keychain. She lost it and looked everywhere in this room with no result and that's because she didn't lose it here." Asuka explained for the girl.  
"I've already checked the hallway and I know for sure that my keychain is here. I sense it." the girl stated with a determined look, regaining her self control. But when she faced Haruka, her tone changed again in a soft and shy one: "Ano.. I'm Rika Kudou."  
"I know, Rika-san, we are in the same class." the tall blonde winked to the cute girl, whose face was already dark red.  
In the meantime Michiru kept on watching them from a distance. Her partner really loved to flirt with girls and yet it was different when Haruka did that with her, wasn't it?  
There was something in those teal eyes... a carefulness she wasn't showing to Asuka and Rika, nor to any other girl.  
Would it have always been like that? Would Haruka have kept on looking at her in that particular way?  
That simple question was enough to make her feel a knot in her stomach.  
"Is this what you're looking for?" the aqua-haired girl asked while she moved towards the trio, a keychain in her right hand.  
"Hai!" Rika squealed, hopping towards Michiru to retrieve her treasure: a little doll with short sandy blond hair, dark green eyes and a bold smile. It was a little Haruka in tracksuit.  
It was a silly thought but for a moment, when Rika took the keychain from her, Michiru felt a pang of jealousy. Yet she was far from understanding the trouble that tiny thing would have caused.  
"I've found it near the lockers." she explained.  
"See? It wasn't here." Asuka stated proudly, her arms folded.  
Rika frowned and didn't reply to her friend, then she gave a strange look at Michiru. "Arigatou, my love rival!" she bowed and with a deep blush the lively girl marched away.

Later that day, on their way back home...  
"So... how is it to have a love rival?"  
Michiru looked up at Haruka. There was a mischievous grin on the taller girl's face that made her frown. "You know, it would be a lot easier if you just wear female clothes, Haruka-'kun'. Then I wouldn't have to fight over you with other girls. Plus a short skirt will look gorgeous on you."  
At that Haruka almost stumbled and it was now Michiru's turn to smile amused.  
The tall blonde knew for sure that the conversation was taking a dangerous turn and she had to answer carefully.  
"I feel more comfortable with these." she pointed at her trousers, shirt and jacket. "Skirts and cute dresses don't suit me."  
"Is that so?" Michiru asked skeptically. "You were really beautiful in your fuku."  
There again, another point taken by the beautiful violinist. She always knew where to strike.  
"That's different." Haruka tried to let the matter drop and succeeded, but only because they had reached the crossroads where their paths parted.  
"So.. tomorrow is the big day." the taller girl joked, feeling a bit uneasy. The next day was Saturday, no lessons to attend and they had decided it was the right moment to settle in Michiru's apartment. Most of Haruka's things were already moved there.  
"Hai, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning." was her partner's polite answer.  
It looked like she was uneffected by the big change. After that day at the track, the aqua-haired girl never mentioned again about her feelings and somehow, she kept her distance. Did she change her mind or regret what she had said? Haruka couldn't help but wonder.  
"Ja ne, Michiru-san."  
Then they parted for their last sleepless night alone.


	3. Living together

This chapter is a strange one...it was quite longer, then I decided to split it in two parts. Read & review, please!  
I've tried to separate dialogue and narration, as you suggested. Let's see if it's better now :)

* * *

**3. Living together**

"Shimatta!" the tall blonde cursed, almost stumbling on the staircase. They went up 5 floors, other 2 to go to get to Michiru's apartment. The lift had decided to break that very day, leaving Haruka to deal with her last box of personal items. Luckily for her it wasn't too heavy, but still cumbersome.

"Be careful. Want me to help?"

"No, I can handle it." the stubborn blonde replied, keeping a resolute pace.

When they finally reached the front door, Michiru took an admired look at her partner. Anyone else would probably have fainted halfway, the box tossed, while Haruka was just breathing harder. The aqua-haired girl opened the door and let Haruka move in first.

"Tadaima." the young racer ventured in a whisper that stunned Michiru.

It was an awkward sensation... like the memory of something that never happened before, the awakening of feelings she thought lost long ago, the clear sensation of something absolutely right, the longing for a life she couldn't even imagine...

"Welcome home, Haruka-san." she answered with a sweet smile, helping her partner to unpack and arrange her things.

The tall blonde realized soon enough how big the flat was. A large sitting room, a studio, a big and comfortable bathroom, the kitchen and two bedrooms. Had Michiru really lived there all by herself?

It didn't took long for them to settle things and finally Michiru sat on the couch and relax, while Haruka stood by the window looking at the horizon, enjoying the view.

"I'm glad you're here."

Haruka could see her own reflection in the window, her surprise and joy, embarrassment and confusion. When she turned to face Michiru, the aqua-haired girl was already moving away.

"I'll go take a shower. Later on we could go for a walk. There's something I want to show you."

When Haruka didn't answer, Michiru stopped to look at her and seeing the tall blonde's attitude she had to stifle a laugh. "I won't bite you... I promise."

Now alone in the sitting room, Haruka cursed herself in many imaginative ways. How could she show herself so weak to her partner? She was used to flirt with girls and deal with their most explicit approaches, nevertheless Michiru could easily get to her with the most innocent words (but where they _really_ innocent?).  
She had never let her guard down, never allowed people to get too close to her, too fast for everyone... but not for the sea beauty.

30 minutes later they left the apartment and start climbing the stair, instead of moving down.

"Where are we going?" Haruka inquired.

"Wait and see."

It didn't took long before they got to the last floor and there Haruka found what she didn't expected. "A pool?"

Michiru nodded, moving towards the water – her element, Haruka thought – with a bright smile and a natural confidence. "In the afternoon it's full of kids and families, but in the morning and evening it's a quiet place. One of my favorite."

"I see."

Haruka wandered around, feeling something she couldn't quite understand. It was like peeking in Michiru's world. A world made of a particular beauty, soothing and calming, a timeless place where the princess of Neptune felt at ease.

"I like it here." Haruka admitted, regaining Michiru's attention. "But I still feel more comfortable on the ground, with the wind blowing around me. I'm not such a fool to challenge you in your own element."

"Is that so?" asked the young violinist, moving towards her partner, scrutinizing her really closer.

"What?" Haruka blurted in a defensive tone.

"You're scared." Michiru reasoned.

"Nonsense!" the tall blonde retorted maybe a bit too quickly.

"Then prove it."

And with that, Michiru started to slowly undress, leaving her partner speechless. First she let her skirt fell to the floor, then she took off her shirt, revealing a swim suit underneath. She moved a few steps backwards and then she performed a back somersault disappearing under the water's surface.  
It took Haruka a while to understand what had just happened. Her beautiful partner did something only a few could do, jumping in the water that way and with such a natural fashion.  
Then something clicked in her mind. She had been challenged and it was something that always turned her on.

"Fine." the tall blonde muttered, taking off her shoes and trousers, wearing only her shirt and underwear, showing off her pride and self confidence.

She dove in the pool, welcomed by the warm water. It wasn't her element but she still could move quite fast, holding her breath for long enough to scan the pool in search of her mermaid. Then she spotted her.

It was something that Michiru didn't expect. The taller girl swam in her direction with a powerful kicking, quickly reducing the distance between them. Even though it wasn't Haruka's element, the girl was still a skillful athlete. She had to commit if she wanted to beat her.  
Haruka almost got her partner, her hand reaching out to the girl and then the sea goddess was gone. She looked around, searching for Michiru with no result. How could it be? Did she left the pool?  
The need to breathe took over and she reached the surface, inhaling fresh air.

"Michiru?"

The aqua-haired girl was no where in sight and when Haruka almost started to worry, she felt two arms around her neck, hugging her from behind.

"I've caught you." Michiru whispered in her partner's ear, with a playful smile.

Haruka almost jumped in surprise. "How.. where..? That's not fair." she blurted, blushing deeply, glad that her incredible partner couldn't see that.

"And how is that? Don't tell me that the unreachable Tenoh Haruka-kun doesn't accept defeat?"

"Let's do this again. This time I will catch you."

"Are you sure of it?"

"Of course." came Haruka determined answer.

Michiru let go of her, swimming effortlessly in front of her partner. The taller girl was serious, the challenge really turned her on. Something that Michiru could easily read just by looking in her partner's dark green eyes.

"Another time. Maybe with a swim suit."

At that remark, Haruka looked down on her body for the first time, noticing how her wet, see-through shirt was floating around her body, revealing the sport bra that was wrapping her breast.  
She wasn't the kind of person who could get embarrassed over something like that, but then something evil peeped in her mind.

"Does my body bother you?" she asked in a low, sexy voice, swimming nearer to her friend.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but a female body is not new for me." Michiru retorted, trying to keep the distance from her grinning partner. What was she trying to do? The young violinist could feel her heart beating faster.

Haruka noticed Michiru's hesitation and didn't waste the chance. She dove and reached out to grab one of the sea beauty's ankle.  
The aqua-haired girl squealed in surprise feeling her partner's touch, barely avoiding her grip. She swam, regaining some distance from Haruka, who was still aiming for her.

"You're terrible!" Michiru scolded her, unable to hide an amused smile.

"Absolutely." Haruka proudly stated, approaching the other girl with a strange look on her face.

It was the first time she played this way with anyone, at least since she was a child. Michiru's closeness was enough to pull out aspects of her personality which Haruka didn't even imagine.  
The sea beauty caught the change in her partner's expression. Her playful attitude had suddenly disappeared, replaced by a thoughtful, serious look. Did she go too far?  
Before Michiru could say or do something, Haruka passed by her side, swimming towards the ladder.

"Come on, time to change. I'll treat you to lunch today."

Michiru looked surprised. Haruka could be unpredictable even for her sometimes. Unpredictable and beautiful as she climbed out of the pool wearing just her wet shirt and underwear. The aqua-haired girl couldn't help but blushing as some bad thoughts crossed her mind.

"Hai, I'm coming." and the sea beauty followed her partner back to their flat.


	4. First time

**4. First time**

It was a sunny day and Michiru was in a really good mood, but it wasn't the weather that made her feel that way. More likely it had something to do with the tall blonde who was walking by her side.  
Haruka's pace was always a fast one, as if in a hurry. Yet Michiru knew better: that was just her normal pace. The young violinist didn't complain about that and usually kept up, but that day...

"Could you slow down a bit, Haruka-san?"

"Nani? Oh, sure." Haruka murmured slowing down a bit. Was she going faster than usual? She didn't noticed. That was the first time she went out with her partner and it felt... awkward, as usual. Pleasantly awkward.

"Can I drop it too?"

"Drop.. what?" Haruka asked with a puzzled look.

"The -san."

It took Haruka only a few second to remember. In the pool she had called her partner only by her name. Something she did without thinking...

"Do as you wish." she replied with nonchalance.

Michiru frowned, knowing that her partner was just avoiding the answer, but before she could reply...

"Haruka-kun!" chirped an excited Rika, as she approached the two girls. Behind her Asuka moved slower in the same direction, a slight frown on her face.

"Good morning, Kaioh-san, Tenoh-kun."

"Just call me Haruka, Asuka-san." the tall blonde answered with a charming smile.

"Good morning." Michiru greeted with a kind smile. "Are you two on a date?"

"Date?" Rika repeated with a naive look.

On the other hand Asuka took the hint and blushed. "We are just hanging around. What about you two?"

"I see." the aqua-haired girl didn't push the matter further. "We are going to have dinner... Haruka's treat."

"We will join you!" Rika stepped in with resolution.

"Don't be rude, Rika-chan. You cannot invite yourself." Asuka scolded her in embarrassment.

"How could I disappoint such a pretty girl?" Haruka smiled at a delighted Rika.

"Arigatou!"

"But..."

"Don't worry, Asuka-san. It's Haruka's treat." said Michiru with an angelic smile that alarmed her taller partner. Did she go too far with the flirting session?

The four girls walked together with different moods: Rika was cheerful and excited for being out with Haruka. The tall blonde was amused by the smaller girl's attitude and did nothing to restrain her. Asuka looked annoyed and tried her best to control her noisy friend, while Michiru was her usual being: polite, self controlled and well mannered.

At the Dawn Cafe they had a seat in a corner, near a large window. Rika managed to sit next to Haruka but she understood soon enough her mistake. The young racer was often looking at Michiru, who was sitting on the other side of the table, next to Asuka. As they waited for the dishes they had just ordered, Michiru took her time to look around.  
Dawn Cafe was a small, intimate place. There were many flowers, many photos of old movie stars on the walls and soft lights for the evening customers.  
It was a nice place. Michiru couldn't help but wonder if her partner had took other girls there...

"How many girls did you bring here?"

'Right to the point.' Michiru thought to herself looking surprised at Rika.

"No one." Haruka answered with a charming smile, glancing quickly in Michiru's direction, but the young violinist looked too interested in Rika to notice.

What came next was a long third grade with Rika as the inquisitor and Haruka as the suspect.  
The smaller girl asked her about her favorite food, her best win in a car race, her favorite subject and the one she hated the most. The tall blonde seemed to enjoy the attention, while Michiru and Asuka looked at each other every now and then, both exasperated by the situation.  
They all ate with appetite, enjoying their tasteful meal and when they walked outside, Rika went for the final blow.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Haruka-kun?"

"Don't be intrusive!" Asuka scolded her.

"Don't worry, Asuka-san." Haruka stepped in with a smile and then she had to think about her answer. Did she have a girlfriend? Of course not. Was she interest in someone? Well, if that meant having someone to care of, who was able to look beyond her appearance and see her for what she really was... then yes, she absolutely was. But could she explain that to Rika and in front of Michiru?

"No, I don't. You still have a chance, Rika-chan." she flashed one of her charming smile, knowing that with it the question was over.

Rika was too exalted and a resolute Asuka took the opportunity to drag her away. The tall brunette looked somehow annoyed, but Haruka didn't notice as they parted.  
On her way home with Michiru, the young racer felt a bit uneasy about the silence between them and kept on glancing at her partner, unsure.

"If you want to ask something, please go ahead." a knowing Michiru encouraged her.

"You've been quiet since we left the cafe. Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all. I was just thinking..."

"About.. what?"

Before Michiru could answer that, a scream froze them and they immediately knew that something bad was going on. As they ran, they both took their henshin pens, ready for the fight.  
Haruka felt a bit nervous. After all this was her first time...

"Ready?" asked her always knowing partner, glancing over to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

They reached an alley and there they found a young woman crouching in a corner, moaning in pain.  
The tall blonde moved forward, but Michiru stopped her. The woman suddenly transformed in something completely different: a youma. The creature was different from the one at the track. It's shape was more similar to a human body but still far from that. It has sharp teeth, long muscular arms and legs way too short for such a body.  
While Haruka kept on studying their enemy, the young violinist took the lead.

"Neptune Planet Power, make up!"

It was so sudden that Haruka couldn't help but stare as the girl transformed in Sailor Neptune, in awe. Strange thoughts formed in her mind... but their duty came first.

"Uranus Planet Power, make up!"

What she felt was something she wasn't prepare to. There were memories of a distant past, a power she had never experienced before, something that filled her and made her feel like she was going to explode.  
As Sailor Uranus focused on the youma, Neptune was already running towards it, ready to strike. The youma had short legs and was probably slow in its movements, yet it's upper body was way too fast.  
The creature effortlessly blocked her attack with its arms, throwing Neptune away with a slap.

"Neptune!" Uranus called out, making her move, something that came naturally to her as she raised her hand: "World Shaking!"

She trow a ball full of energy at the enemy, who tried again to block with its arms. The power of the strike made the monster tremble and yet it was unharmed, much to Uranus disbelief. It's arms slightly burned.  
Uranus kept on fighting and the monster kept on frustrating her every move.

"We have to.. push it down." Neptune said as she stood up, a little scratch on her elbow.

"Okay."

Uranus was already going around at the enemy, waiting for an open to strike and there it was.  
The youma had just raised the arms, leaving its belly exposed. A second later Uranus was already on it, hitting hard the target with a punch.  
The creature moaned and waved, smashing the senshi with a violent blow that threw her to the ground.  
The pain was so intense, spreading throw her body. The transformation let her use a great power, but what if she had been in her normal form? Would she had held such a blow? Probably not.

"Uranus, are you ok?" Neptune asked while engaging the youma to cover her partner. Every blow of her was blocked, deflected, nullified. The youma's defenses were impenetrable.

Then Uranus had an idea. "Keep it busy!"

She stood and quickly ran away, out of the youma's sight.  
Neptune couldn't see what her partner was doing, too focused on avoiding the enemy's attacks.  
Then there she was, standing right behind the youma.

"Neptune, now!"

The aqua-haired senshi didn't waste a second, knowing right what she had to do.  
She dodged another punch and got advantage of the open to kick the monster with all her strength right in the chest. It stumbled on his short legs but didn't fall. In its eyes Neptune could see hatred and anger, as the monster prepared to attack back with all its strength. A lethal blow, the senshi was sure about that...  
Then Uranus hit the back of the youma's knees.  
It collapsed to the ground, unable to stand up again, but still fiercely fighting and wriggling. It roared in fear and frustration, but Neptune showed no mercy.

"Deep Submerge!"

The energy ball was enough to defeat the weakened creature, leaving on the ground a fainted but unharmed woman.

"She will be fine." Neptune answered to her partner's unspoken question. "You did well, Uranus."

"Thanks. This is.. crazy." the taller senshi whispered looking at her own hands.

"I know. My first time I was overwhelmed by what I felt.. and remembered."

"What did you see?"

"My planet. My people and the battles I had to face to protect them and our solar system and..." Neptune stopped in mid speech and changed subject: "Let's go. Someone could see us."

Uranus kept up with her partner effortlessly as they quickly left the streets, looking for a safer place to transform back.

"And.. what?"

"Nothing important, my always meddling partner." Neptune mocked with a smile.

"I'm not." Uranus resentfully muttered and her mood kept on being bad for a while, at least until they were back at their flat, in their usual clothes.

"Come on.. how long will you be mad at me?" Michiru asked with a still playful smile, something that intrigued and drove her crazy at the same time.

"As long as it takes. You're having too much fun teasing me, lately."

"Joking with you." Michiru pointed out with a serious look. "You're presence is important to me. More than I even imagined."

The sincerity in her partner words always left Haruka defenseless and speechless.

"I'm sorry. I think I overreacted." the tall blonde admitted.

Michiru smiled and shook her head. Then she found another way to surprise her stubborn partner, reaching out to her sandy blonde hair and moving it away from her eyes.  
The distant Tenoh Haruka, the tomboy who always flirted with girls driving them crazy, was now standing froze as her heart started to pound faster.  
What she felt was something she never experienced before. an awkward feeling, blissful and painful. Something that made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.  
Then as it came it was gone. Michiru moved away her hand and left with a smile.  
In the silence of the sitting room, Haruka could still hear her heart beat and the soft, delicate touch of her partner's hand, violinist's hand.  
Suddenly the apartment felt too narrow and stifling. She needed to think and be alone for a while.

"I'm going for a ride." Haruka announced in a loud voice, took her keys and left.

Alone in her room Michiru lay down on the bed with a thoughtful look. She listened as her partner left and wondered what made her act that way towards Haruka. She knew the answer and yet she didn't want to acknowledge it. She couldn't and it was clear enough that Haruka didn't feel the same. The sea beauty knew a lot about the tall blonde, but her partner's feelings towards her... that was the only thing she couldn't figure out.

Later that day, when Haruka came home, she heard a soft and sad music coming from Michiru's room. The girl was playing the violin, lost in her own world, an inaccessible world.  
The tall blonde took a shower and then it was time for dinner. A quiet one, while the reporter on tv was speaking about the recent increasing attacks in Tokyo. The enemy was getting nearer and stronger, a thought that kept both of the girls awake for a while that night, alone with their doubts and fears and many unspoken things.


End file.
